All-New WYATT Adventures
All-New WYATT Adventures 'is a book series by WYATT Olinger. It is the second incarnation of the WYATT series. Like the original WYATT Adventures, it features the adventures of Wyatt Olinger and his many friends on Hazel Island. This introduces at least nine new characters. In August 2019, the series was followed by ''WYATT Advanced Changes From The Original WYATT Adventures * Characters like Jack, Leana, and Graham have more major roles. * This series will only have 20 books, as opposed to the original 30. * This series features new characters, as well as returning characters from the original. * The Single Blade gag is featured more. * This series introduces a new original character- Dippy. * Maxi makes major appearances. * Hazel High has more staff in addition to Mr. Harry * Instead of a pink bow, Sabrina wears a red one. * The logo for this series has a more colorful appearance. * The narrator becomes an official character rather than just a voice Books # ''Wyatt in a Tangle'' # ''Wyatt and Locker 32'' # ''Wyatt's Crazy New Friend'' # ''Wyatt is Stuck in a Cave'' # ''Wyatt and the Play'' # ''Wyatt and Leana's Epic Return'' # ''Wyatt's Bad Hair Day'' # ''Wyatt Vs. His Nemesis'' # ''Wyatt and the Pet Contest'' # ''Wyatt and the Digital Girl'' # ''Wyatt, Graham, and the Even Bigger Snitch'' # ''A Whole New Perspective On Wyatt'' # ''Wyatt's Super Side'' # ''Wyatt On A Girly Journey'' # ''Wyatt's Eggs Over Easy'' # ''Wyatt's Movie Madness'' # ''Wyatt's Dream Spree'' # ''Wyatt the Hero of Fiction'' # ''Wyatt and the Bully'' # ''Wyatt's Trip to Tokyo'' Characters Main * 'Wyatt Olinger - '''Once again the main protagonist, He is six feet tall and is able to fly a helicopter. * 'Ashley Belanger - 'Wyatt's second best friend, She is athletic and Wyatt's very first friend * 'Deheven Stark - 'A smart and fast guy with a mellow personality, He tends to be annoyed with Wyatt's antics * 'Tyra Canfield - 'A hyperactive girl who rides on a ball, She acts silly most of the time * 'Simon Laney - 'Wyatt's next door neighbor and best friend, He often gets struck by lightning and makes crazy inventions * 'Aurora Leverett - 'A happy-go-lucky girl, and in this series, she becomes the owner of Sunny * 'Evan Young - 'A gargantuan dime-factory dwelling guy who is very strong, he is very overprotective of his Dime Factory * 'Lana - 'A blue drone-like robot built by Simon. * 'Valerie - 'Wyatt's pet kitten and sidekick * 'Dylan[[Dippy Zantar| "Dippy" Zantar]]' - '''An overly optimistic jungle-dwelling boy who befriends Wyatt in the 33rd book. Recurring * 'Mark Paulsen - One of Wyatt's friends * 'Morgan Ashton - '''A creepy girl who Wyatt is sometimes afraid of * 'Clay Nestor - 'One of Deheven's friends, he is very smart * 'Autumn Keplinger - 'A sunglasses wearing girl who tends to act sarcastic * 'Greg Clayton - 'A loud, boastful guy. * 'Jasmine Wright - 'A witty girl, unlike the original series, Jasmine has now graduated from Hazel High * 'The Sweet Sale Sisters - 'Made up of Brooke and Savanna, they visit Evan to annoy him. * 'Jack Miller - 'A guy with a lot of common sense. * 'Leana Blosser - 'A girl who is usually the victim for Simon's inventions, even though Simon doesn't want to harm her *'Amber Sisler - '''A girl with heavy metal skills *Griffin Miller - A theater nerd, he is very easy going *Gabe Shaver - A noisy drummer boy, he often speaks with a bullhorn *'''Brittany Kittle - '''She tends to be sassy. But still good either way *Hunter Shoemaker - Is known to be occasionally cruel. *Maxi - A bratty blue haired girl who has a crush on Wyatt *'Sterling Gibson - '''The most popular guy on Hazel Island, he is always followed around by a large number of girls *'Florianna Oviedo - '''A girl who gets Wyatt's name wrong *Shania Barnette - A small redhead who is hard to understand. *'Lucas Pforr - '''A large, shady guy who sometimes terrifies Wyatt *'Single Blade - '''A one bladed purple helicopter with an unseen pilot, Wyatt usually knocks it out of the sky.P *Graham Dodson - A pointy nosed snitch who serves as an antagonist to Wyatt and his friends. *'''Laiken - '''Graham's "wife" and sidekick. *Alexia Ayoob -''' A girl who likes Wyatt Hazel High Staff * 'Mr. Harry - '''A teacher who is famous for his long beard * '''Mrs. Velickoff - '''The art teacher * '''Mr. Summers - '''The English teacher, he is an RPG fan. * '''Captain Spangler - '''An optimistic cop * '''Mr. Riggleman - '''The scary detention monitor, he is Dippy's biggest fear * '''Principal McGloo - '''The dimwitted principal of Hazel High Other Characters * '''A Guy Named Walter - '''The mayor of Hazel Island. * 'The Narrator - '''Originally unseen in the original series, but in book 34, her appearance is finally revealed to be an orange haired girl * '''Kati-Chan - '''An anime girl from "How To Love for Beginners". She has a crush on Simon. * '''Reginald Kingston Tattleowski IV - '''A doppelganger of Graham who is even more of a tattletale, he has an English accent * '''Wynonna Olingerette - '''A ditzy girl that is really Wyatt whenever he cross-dresses. Trivia * This is the first time Brittany, Shania, Lucas, Sterling, Maxi, and Griffin were depicted in WYATT Adventures * Almost all the characters from the original return * This series mentions Cobra Berries, which are toxic. * This series also created a meme "Is gravy an emotion?"